The Nightmare of a Dream
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: El mundo de los sueños abre sus puertas para dejarte entrar, en este existen muchas leyendas pero la más conocida es, El sueño que fue olvidado y El chico que tenía un fin. Ella un día lo tuvo todo, de la noche a la mañana fue olvidada por todos, El nació con una maldición que le pondría un punto y final a su historia, sus caminos se encontraron y el del destino lo acepto.


En el mundo de los sueños, en medio de todos los sueños que se crean cada día existe un pequeño reino soñado por quien sabe, los reyes festejaban felices el nacimiento de su hija Lucy Heartfillia, todos festejaban felices el nacimiento de la chica pero en la frontera de los sueños, una pesadilla había logrado infiltrarse en aquel "Dulce" Paraíso, no todos los sueños son buenos después de todo…

La pesadilla con forma de Bruja odiaba a la bebe, la pequeña tenia la atención de todos a su alrededor, su cabello era tan rubio como los trigales a la luz del sol, su sonrisa encantaba el lugar y su piel blanca la hacía perfecta, con todo su odio se acerco a la ya crecida niña, los años en aquel mundo pasaban volando.

Y con sus ojos llenos de maldad y rencor pronuncio.

.- Todo aquel que te vea lo olvidara, nadie te recordara. La Bruja al instante olvido a la pequeña… Al igual que todo el mundo.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de aquel dulce mundo, podía hacer lo que quisiera, el mundo parecía no verla, todos a su alrededor caminaban ignorándola de vez en cuando se detenían un instante para verla pero de un segundo al otro continuaban con su caminar.

Tomaba todo lo que quería, después de todo nadie parecía verla, a pesar de la gran libertad que le fue concedida rogaba por la caricia de una madre, por el abrazo de un padre, por el beso de un príncipe, por la sonrisa de alguien a ella.

Daba vueltas en medio de la multitud quien no se inmutaba a verla, sonreía al ver a los niños jugar y trataba de acercarse a ellos.

.- Hola niños, que hacen?

Los niños continuaban en su juego ignorándola, se detuvieron un segundo para luego olvidarlo y seguir jugando, apenada se alejo de aquel lugar.

Todo sería igual que siempre, cogió de una manzana de un puesto, el dueño hiso un gesto de enojo para luego volver a sus sonrisa y atender a los demás clientes.

Mientras caminaba vio como un par de jóvenes agredían a un chico de su edad, el chico no decía nada, se abrazaba a si mismo mientras los demás lo agredían, enojada se acerco a los chicos y los empujo a un lado.

.- P-Pero qué?

.- ES UN BRUJO, CORRAN¡

.- POR ESO MORIRA JAJAJA. Observo al confundido chico quien tenía unos ojos Jade hermosos, miraba confundido la escena sin entender lo que sucedía.

Ella pareció interesada por aquel chico y comenzó a seguirlo cada día, lo defendía de todos, en aquel hermoso mundo los sueños nacían y no morían pero aquel chico tenía una fecha de límite, un día moriría ya que su creador no lo supo soñar con fuerza.

En aquella sociedad de sueños inmortales los sueños inmortales eran despreciados como si estos tuvieran una especie de maldición. Aquel chico se había ganado su cariño, era dulce y humilde, cada día ayudaba al que podía pero todos se alejaban de él llamándole MALDITO¡

Una mañana al despertar el chico no se encontraba en la habitación, recorrió la humilde casa pero no encontró a nadie, en un basurero se encontraba un solo papel hecho bolita, se acerco a cogerlo curiosamente.

"Sé que estas aquí, Mi ángel, gracias por responder mis oraciones pero me siento solo, podrías hablarme?" Unas lagrimas fugaces se escaparon para limpiarlas rápidamente, sabía que era para ella, alguien había notado siquiera su presencia, no era un fantasma como llego a creer un día.

Tomo un lápiz y en aquel papel arrugado comenzó a escribir mientras rogaba porque no la ignorara o olvidara.

"Estoy aquí contigo, siempre te protegeré, tu por alguna razón no puedes verme pero yo a ti si, te protegeré hasta que mueras" Aquella palabra era dura y su corazón dolía al pensar en eso.

Llego la noche y con aquel chico, regreso con unas manzanas y uno que otro golpe, su corazón dolió al verlo así, no sabía dónde se encontraba y no pudo protegerlo.

El chico dejo las manzanas en la mesa para luego fijarse en la carta, su mirada de sorpresa fue de ilusión y emocionado la abrió, ella cruzo los dedos esperando un milagro.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos…

La chica junto sus manos rogando a Dios una bendición…

El soltó unas lagrimas… Y ella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

El Chico peli Rosado tomo una pluma rápidamente para comenzar a escribir, parecía nervioso y sonreía mientras lloraba de felicidad. La dejo en la encimera y se dirigió al baño, ella se apresuro en leerla.

" Mi ángel, gracias por todo, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, no puedo verte pero no sabes cuánto lo desearía, gracias por no temerme, de donde eres? Que eres?" La rubia abrazo aquel papel mientras lloraba, había encontrado de ser notada por alguien.

" Gracias a ti por darme una razón para vivir aquí, por darme esperanzas y poder sonreír de nuevo, tú me vez siempre pero lo olvidas, tengo una maldición de nacimiento nadie puede notarme o eso creo, soy un sueño como tú, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado que hay de ti?"

Dejo el papel en la mesa para luego comenzar a saltar emocionada, daba gritos emocionada, totalmente nadie la escucharía.

El chico regreso para ver el papel en la mesa, comenzó a leer y a escribir, estaba emocionado y feliz de ser querido por alguien.

Los años pasaron, ambos se amaron como nunca, ella dejaba regalos en sus cumpleaños junto a alguna carta, ella le recordaba cuando se aproximaba el de ella en una carta, él le compraba cosas y a pesar de los algunos golpes que recibía no le importaba si era por ella.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para ambos, solo escribían para luego esperar la respuesta del otro, a ella no le importaba comunicarse con los demás si lo tenía a el pero su corazón dolía al ver que ella se mantenía con los años pero él fue poco a poco envejeciendo.

Allí se encontraban ambos, el se encontraba en sus últimos respiros, los años de golpizas acabaron con el más pronto de lo que debía, ella lloraba por un momento más junto a él, no quería a nadie más a su lado solo a él.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ambos comenzaron a escribir en aquellos papeles que eran su mundo entero.

"Gracias por las experiencias, por estar conmigo en todo momento, he vivido feliz gracias a ti pero siempre lamentare el no poder haberte visto realmente y escuchar tu voz, gracias por defenderme de todos, por los regalos, la felicidad que me brindaste pero sobre todo, por llegar a mi vida y llenarla de colores, se que ahora moriré y me duele dejarte sola, tu me amaste aun volviéndome viejo e incapaz de hacer cosas por mi mismo, estuviste conmigo en todo, ahora sin necesidad de leer una carta donde aparezca tu nombre lo puedo recordar perfectamente…

Lucy, eres la mayor bendición que me ha dado esta vida, antes rogaba por mas poder vivir eternamente y hoy lo vuelvo a desear, se que al morir me volveré en tu ángel y pagare todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Lucy Te Amo"

Con sus pocas fuerzas cerro la carta, suspiro y una lágrima de felicidad se escapo.

.- G-Gracias… Ella tomo la carta y la dejo a un lado, tomo sus manos las cuales poco a poco dejaron de estar calientes, su respiración se acorto y ella comenzó a llorar.

.- N-Natsu por favor, no me dejes.

.- Natsu… Nat...Su. Después de llorar mucho al leer aquella bella carta, tomo la suya entre sus manos, sonrió con melancolía al pensar que no pudo entregar su carta a tiempo.

La dejo en el escritorio de lo que fue la casa de su amado, ahora era de ella, cuidaba muy bien de lo último que quedaba de él.

Un día al regresar de la limpieza de aquella bella casa encontró su carta abierta y a un lado otra diferente.

"Lucy, eres más linda de lo que imagine, ahora yo seré tu protector " Unas plumas cayeron del cielo y al mirar hacia arriba encontró la dulce mirada de su amado.

* * *

 **HOLAAA este fic lo tenia desde hace mucho pero ahora se los muestro para quitar las telarañas de mi perfil XDD**

 **este fic va dedicado a mi querida y hermosa esposa segunda DANI 3 XDDD**

 **Para ayudar a entender el final lo que sucedio esque, Natsu murio y su creador quien le soño le otorgo otra oportunidad y lo convirtio en el Angel guardian de Lucy 3 que bello XDD esta historia salio desde los fondos de mi imaginacion (?**


End file.
